sleeping fuji
by taznatz
Summary: What will Tezuka do to make an angry Fuji feel better for not going home early?


**Sleeping Fuji**

8:00 pm

_Syusuke,_

_ If you're already here, make yourself at home._

_ Mitsu._

Fuji got pissed on why Tezuka is still not home yet. Every minute without Tezuka is like a year with famine. Fuji usually went to Tezuka's condominium every after work, but he didn't know why he's still not around when in fact his work ends at five and got home around 5:30 and Tezuka doesn't like overtime. Fuji knows, Fuji is Fuji the genius. But not this time, he didn't know where and why he's late.

8:30 pm

Fuji glances at his watch from time to time. As the night goes deeper the sound of the clock is like a bomb to his ears. Though Fuji is pissed, he still wished that Tezuka will arrive as soon as possible and hopes that he will not wait any longer. Fuji misses Tezuka that badly and it makes him crazy if Tezuka will not arrive sooner.

9:00 pm

Fuji walks to and fro from place to place, sits, stands, went out of the gate to wait for Tezuka, back inside the house, walk to and fro again from place to place, sits, stands went outside the gate to wait for Tezuka again, back inside the house again, and the cycle goes on.

9:30 pm

Fuji is now mad, he didn't expect things will turn out that way. No text message from him, no call and he even didn't inform Fuji ahead of time that he'll be late, in fact, very late. How dare Tezuka Kunimitsu make Fuji Syusuke wait that long and it's scary when Fuji got mad. Scary!

10:00 pm

When Fuji got tired of waiting, he decided to take a nap on the sofa. Maybe if he won't wait, Tezuka will definitely arrive.

11:00 pm

Fuji heard a pair of footsteps coming near him.

"Fuji? Fuji?" Tezuka said in a whisper while caressing Fuji's face.

Though Fuji heard what Tezuka said, he pretended to be asleep. Drop dead!

"Fuji? Why did you sleep here in the living room, I said make yourself at home, you should've sleep in my room." Tezuka continued though he knew Fuji was 'sleeping'.

Fuji just listened. Let's just say, that's the punishment Tezuka got for not coming home early.

"Fuji?"

Fuji felt a pair of soft and gentle hands carrying him towards Tezuka's room. Tezuka unintentionally touched a part of Fuji's body which it tickles him, and cause Fuji to smile. Tezuka noticed the smile yet he pretended not to notice it.

Tezuka already know were to tickle Fuji, he then continued to touch the part where Fuji would obviously smile. Tezuka loves to tease Fuji specially when he know he's not in the mood. Fuji still continue to pretend drop dead.

When Tezuka kisses the part where it tickled Fuji, Fuji moaned silently and tries to hide the blush on his face. He cursed himself for moaning. Thank heavens, the room was dim.

Tezuka heard the moan. "hmm? Are you still gonna pretend you're sleeping?"

"Fine!" Fuji said as he opened his eyes.

Tezuka continued to tease Fuji by kissing and licking the part where the soft and fragile part is located. Fuji's moan grew louder and louder as Tezuka continued to tease him. They were both turned on.

Tezuka unbuttoned Fuji's shirt as he suck his nipples which cause Fuji to moan even louder, as Fuji touching Tezuka's hardcore.

Beep, Beep, Beep

"oh shoot! Why did you vibrate your phone Fuji? You should've turned it off to make no disturbances." Tezuka said as he lay down beside Fuji.

"sorry! Shhhh! It's my sister."

"_What now?"_

"_Are you coming home or not?" yumiko said in a kind way but in a scary tone._

_Fuji already knew her tone, and it scared him. "I'm on my way."_

"_that's better."_

"well, if you've just got home earlier, we've already done it." Fuji said to Tezuka as he turned off his phone.

"I have to go now." He added.

"what? So you gonna leave me in this state?" Tezuka was referring to his erection.

"ok, you've got 2 minutes to bring it on."

"ok, I'm going in."

Tezuka suck Fuji's nipple once again as he was going in into Fuji's opening. Fuji screamed in pain.

"do you have any lube here?"

"I don't have"

"lotion?"

"I don't have that either."

"ok, I'll be the lube."

Tezuka's hardcore was playing in and out of Fuji's mouth.

"I think that will do." Tezuka said as he was preparing to get in into Fuji's opening again.

Fuji moaned as Tezuka gets in. They both scream in pain, it was worth enduring cause the pain they felt was with pleasure and they both loved it. The deeper it goes, the faster in becomes. The room was filled with noise, a noise which sounds music to their ears. It was more than enough to feel each others skin, as they were both panting in satisfaction.

"That was wonderful Fuji, thanks."

"but you still owe me for being late. I hate late Tezuka, you know that. "

"my bad, but ok, I owe you something. Happy?"

"much better."

"I have to go."

Fuji said as he kissed Tezuka good night and goodbye, so as Tezuka to Fuji.

* * *

Author's Note:

Oh my! I can't believe I made Tezuka act that way. GOMEN!

I realized, it's not easy to write a yaoi story, and I even don't know if that's already a yaoi. I was just being a trying hard person. (LOL)

So? How was it guys? Comments are highly appreciated.

Thankz guys!


End file.
